Compounds may exist in different solid forms. The selection of a solid form of a pharmaceutical compound may affect a variety of physical and chemical properties, which may provide benefits or drawbacks in processing, formulation, stability and bioavailability, among other important pharmaceutical characteristics. Potential pharmaceutical solids include crystalline solids and amorphous solids. Amorphous solids are characterized by a lack of long-range structural order, whereas crystalline solids are characterized by structural periodicity. The desired class of pharmaceutical solid depends upon the specific application; amorphous solids are sometimes selected on the basis of, e.g., an enhanced dissolution profile, while crystalline solids may be desirable for properties such as, e.g., physical or chemical stability (see, e.g., S. R. Vippagunta et al., Adv. Drug. Deliv. Rev., (2001) 48:3-26; L. Yu, Adv. Drug. Deliv. Rev., (2001) 48:27-42).
Whether crystalline or amorphous, potential solid forms of a pharmaceutical compound may include single-component and multiple-component solids. Single-component solids consist essentially of the pharmaceutical compound in the absence of other compounds. Variety among single-component crystalline materials may potentially arise from the phenomenon of polymorphism, wherein multiple three-dimensional arrangements exist for a particular pharmaceutical compound (see, e.g., S. R. Byrn et al., Solid State Chemistry of Drugs, (1999) SSCI, West Lafayette).
Additional diversity among the potential solid forms of a pharmaceutical compound may arise from the possibility of multiple-component solids. Crystalline solids comprising two or more ionic species are termed salts (see, e.g., Handbook of Pharmaceutical Salts: Properties, Selection and Use, P. H. Stahl and C. G. Wermuth, Eds., (2002), Wiley, Weinheim). Additional types of multiple-component solids that may potentially offer other property improvements for a pharmaceutical compound or salt thereof include, e.g., hydrates, solvates, co-crystals and clathrates, among others (see, e.g., S. R. Byrn et al., Solid State Chemistry of Drugs, (1999) SSCI, West Lafayette). Moreover, multiple-component crystal forms may potentially be susceptible to polymorphism, wherein a given multiple-component composition may exist in more than one three-dimensional crystalline arrangement. The discovery of solid forms is of great importance in the development of a safe, effective, stable and marketable pharmaceutical compound.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,635,517 and 6,281,230, both to Muller et al., disclose 3-(4-nitro-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)piperidine-2,6-dione, which is useful in preparing 3-(4-amino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)piperidine-2,6-dione, which is useful in treating and preventing a wide range of diseases and conditions including, but not limited to, inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases, and cancer. New polymorphic forms of 3-(4-nitro-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)piperidine-2,6-dione can further the preparation of 3-(4-amino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)piperidine-2,6-dione and can further the development of formulations for the treatment of these chronic illnesses, and may yield numerous formulation, manufacturing and therapeutic benefits.